disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Amz96/Future me Part 4 Kim's dream
Chapter 4 ENJOY Previously---- Jack - Sound good to me, (talking about the dream) Milton - guys I’m really scared that we wont see each other after high school, I mean so far, i’m the only of that has mentioned all of us in the future including rudy ! Kim - Milton we don’t no where we will be in 20 years time, i mean i don’t no where ill be next week. Jack - what’s that suppose to mean ? Kim - Nothing. and now -- Kim - Anyways, I plan to become a world famous Pop/movie start and be married to a nice funny man, and .. Biting down on her Lip '' ''Every one looks at Jack '' 'Kim’s dream ''' Hi My name Kimberly Crawford, Im 31 years old, and still in love , with High school boyfriend Jack. Jack was a movie start until he injured him self, now he just teaches Karate, at our Dojo, We live in a small apartment in the city of seaford our my home town. Jack - Kim sweetie, you nearly ready ? Kim - Yeah, Can you sip my dress up, Jack - Sure, ill do anything for ma lady Kim chuckles '' ''Jack zips up Kim’s dress '' Jack - Wow you look ''Kim kisses jack, '' Jack - Amazing, what was that for , ''Jack looks confused , '' Kim - For always being there for me ! Jack - Come on Lets go, I cant wait to see the rest of the gang, how long has it being Kim - not that long actually, 2 year’s probably, Milton’s Weeding, you being his best man and me being her bride’s made. Jack - Yeah, But i wonder where Jerry was ? Kim - Yeah, We haven’t seen him since graduation ? Jack - He’s probably gone back home ''At the front door '' Door man - Jack and Kim how are we today Kim and Jack - Good thank you Door man - You limo is ready Kim - Limo ? Jack - I wanted to make this night special ? Kim - Jack honey, it’s already special, cause I’m with you ! ''Jack and Kim hop into the Limo '' Driver - What type of music would you like to listen to ? Jack - We wont have any music thank you Driver - ok ''jack and Kim sit next to each other, Jack’s arm around Kim 10 minutes later '' Class of 2015 '' Kim - Wow the school has changed Jack - Alto , Shall we ''Jack and Kim walk up to the gym. '' Jack - Ticket for Jack brewer and Kim Crawford Randy - Ah yes , haha hi Kim Kim - hi... , Lets go ''jack and Kim holding hands '' Jack - lets go find out seats ? Kim - Ok ? ''Jack and Kim at their table '' Milton - Jack and Kim Wow you haven’t changed ? Jack - Milton, Where’s Julie Milton - Ladies room Jack - um ok ''Kim is off socializing '' Milton - so have you proposed ? Jack - No not yet ! Milton - Why you have being waiting since my Weeding ! Jack - I know i just think she’s not ready . Kim - Did I miss anything ? Jack - no, nothing at all, (hesitating) , Sh.. the man is speaking Rudy - Hello every one and welcome to the class of 2015 calss renuen Jack, Kim and Milton - RUDY ! Rudy - so tonight we have the two crowned King and Queens with us tonight please welcome Kim Crawford and and Jack brewer . Every one - screaming ....... ''Every one screams Milton - Three cheer’s for Jack and Kim. Rudy - so Kim I believe you are going to Sing for us tonight? Kim nod’s her head. Rudy - SO now that’s over Kim, take it way, Kim - Ok, Wow this is such an amazing night, so tonight i’m gonna sing a song that we all know, and im dedicating this song to MY boyfriend Jack. Kim sings every thing has changed By Taylor Swift. '' ''every one sings a long and screams Rudy - Thank you Kim, Jack would you like to come up hear Jack - ok Rudy so I believe you have something to say ? Jack - Yes Jack get down on one knee '' Jack - Kim Crawford, Will you Marry me Every one - Awww ''Kim starts to cry ?? ''Kim’s POV The moment when I heard those words it was like our first kiss, except Bigger, It was like my life was complete, No words could show how excited I was, My best friend was Boyfriend and now my future husband, Wow could this night get any better ? '' Kim - Yes ! ''Jack get up, And kisses Kim, '' Jack - I love you Kim Crawford Kim - I love you to Jack brewer 'End of Kim’s dream' Kim - So thats how I want my future to turn out ''' ' ''Jack looks at Kim and smiles, and Kisses her, '' Kim - Ah what was that for Jack - I don’t want anything to happen to us, Kim - Jack nothings going to happen, Jack - I know i’m just scared if, What if you have to move away what’s going to happen then ? Kim - Ill make sure nothing happens . Hope you liked it :) Drop a comment :) CYA Category:Blog posts